The present invention is directed to a humidity control device for a crisper pan used in a refrigeration appliance and more particularly to a humidity control device which snaps into the crisper pan.
Humidity control devices for crisper pans are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,775, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed a humidity control device which includes a housing the slide member which can be moved in the housing. The slide member is used to selectively open and close a passage through the housing. The housing is to be snapped into engagement with the front panel of the crisper drawer in that there is a flexible latching hook which is mounted on the front panel to resiliently engage the housing and hold the housing against a back surface of the front panel. Other ridges are provided on the front panel to assist in positioning the housing relative to the front panel. The front panel has an opening therethrough aligned with the opening in the housing such that the effective size of the opening through the front panel and housing can be controlled by movement of the slide.